New Home
by Miplets
Summary: An Eevee, then and now an Umbreon, becomes part of a new village. Villa of A. Nobody really knows the reason why it's called that, but that's it's name. Please, do submit OCs.
1. Five YEARS?

**Hello all! I have news! You're reading my new story! Hooray! I need OCs, specifically Pokemon only, so I appreciate them. I must say, If I put up five chapters of this, five chapters of An Aced Checkmate, and ditto A Hearty Adventure!, I'll put a poll up to see what you like best. Anyway! To submit an OC, follow these guidlines.**

 **M-Mandatory, you must.**

 **(M)Name:  
(M)Species:(Must be Pokemon, no morphs.)  
(M)Gender:  
Sexual Orientation:  
Hobbys/Occupation  
(M)What you want them to do:  
(M)Age:  
(M)Looks:  
Background/Story:  
Relationships with my characters:(Not other OCs, because that could cause havoc, but if others give permission...)  
(M)Do you want them to live or die: (Some will die, others will not.)  
(M)Personality:**

 **Should be all. Submit via PM!**

* * *

On a stony ridge, numerous Eevee sat upon a single stone. Today was the day one would evolve, and a certain Eevee had his hopes.  
"I bet I'll become a Sylveon!" a girl shouted beside me.  
"I just want to be an Umbreon." I said nonchalantly.  
"Why are you such a fish?" another Eevee said, and was cut off by another voice.  
"Alright children. Should we begin the ceremony?" the voice boomed.  
"Yes, Wally." everyone said in unison, including me. I looked up to see Wally standing on a rock, in shape, his shiny Eevee coloring helping me notice.  
"Okay. I'll jump into the crowd, and whoever catches me, gets to evolve." Wally said, and his white legs shuffled, before he leapt from another rock, right on top of me. I held my little paws up, and he tackled me to the ground, and everyone gasped. I caught Wally.  
"Awwww." the dozen or so other Eevees sighed.  
"There's always next month." Wally said picking himself up from the ground, and offering me his paw. I accepted it, and he helped me up.  
"What do you want to be, Harley?" Wally asked, I just pointed the exact opposite direction of the sun, which was high in the sky.  
"An Umbreon, yes?" he confronted, I nodded in response.  
"Well, we will begin at night. You must already be very happy." Wally continued, and began towards a building I knew too well. The Hall. The Hall was where most Eevees evolved, but Espeon, Umbreon, and Sylveon, since they evolved differently, were treated in the basement.  
"Wally, how many Eevees evolved at The Hall?" I asked, trying to start conversation.  
"Over a thousand." he smiled.  
"What if I become an Espeon on accident?" I worried.  
"You'll be fine." he covered. As we arrived, I might have left my jaw hanging, because Wally chuckled in my awe.  
"Welcome to The Hall!" he greeted.  
"Follow me." he continued. I obeyed, and I was lead to the basement, where I saw multiple test tubes, scientist Pokemon like Ampharos, and an Eevee in a tube.  
"Don't worry. The tubes are harmless, just obey everyone around." Wally assured, as people were giving me odd looks.  
"Where do the tubes go? Somewhere safe?" I asked.  
"Somewhere in the wild, where they start a family, find a trainer, or live with a small group of other Pokemon." Wally answered.

"So what Pokemon do you want to evolve into?" he asked kindly. I pointed to a picture of an Umbreon on the wall, he seemed to understand., and gave some paperwork to an Ampharos, and he motioned for me to follow.

"Umbreon ah?" he answered his own question. I nodded in comfirmation.

"Well, you are loved by other Pokemon. You'll be a great friend to them, I promise." he smiled. I smiled back, and then he lead me to a tube with a ladder to get in from the top.  
"I'll let you do the honors." he complied.  
"I'll see you on the other side." I said before climbing the ladder, and hopping into the tube with a thud. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"W-where am I-I?" I started, and everyone was staring at me. I could have something on my nose, which was black. Odd.  
"Welcome to Umbreon-hood." an Ampharos scientist said to me, he looked familiar.  
"You've been knocked out for five years. How do you feel?" another asked.  
"FIVE YEARS!" I shouted. I realized where I was, and in a flash of light, everyone was gone. I was only eight when that started, so I must be thirteen.

* * *

"Who are you? You don't look like you're from here." a female voice chirped.  
"I'm Harley..." I said aloud, trying to get the point across.  
"I'll get you some food, Harley." the voice said, and I heard paws padding on the ground I lay on.  
"Where am I?" I wondered aloud.  
"Villa of A" the voice I heard before say. I sat up, my legs were clumsily sprawled across the Earth I lay on.  
"Here. Take some Oran Berries. They'll make you feel better." the voice said, and I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned to see who tapped me, and was faced by an Espeon.  
"Thanks." I replied while eating the berries.  
"My name is Espy, but you can call me Esp." the Espeon started.  
"I guess you know my name already." I replied with sarcasm clear in my voice.  
"Well in a few moments, those Oran Berries should take effect, and you can probably walk." Esp chirped.  
"Much better." I said, stretching my legs.  
"You're welcome. I'll show you 'round town, so you keep your eyes working.  
"Is it normal that this happens?" I asked while looking at a beige adobe brick house.  
"It's uncommon, and that is where you'll live. If you find another Pokemon in there, It'll probably be a girl. We only seem to have girls around here, and a few boys." Esp said.  
"So I'm probably really 'cute' to others?" I sarcastically remarked.  
"Mhmm." Esp hummed.  
"Great. Where do I need to go if I need food, water, and male population?" I asked patiently. I was directed by a series of pointing, and after what felt like hours of talking, I went home to set up camp.  
"I wonder what I could do with this." I said aloud while looking upon the blank room. I pictured in my head what I wanted it to look like, and then started to draw it out. I imagined I could make a better bed, currently the only piece of furniture was some hay, I would like wool, personally. I needed a kitchen, because fast food isn't always the best. I wanted a source of entertainment too, but I knew my luck couldn't pay off that much. I needed friends.  
"A basement." I said aloud, and was surprised by Esp right behind me.  
"Planning your home? An architect you are." she joked.  
"When did you get here?" I remarked.  
"Forty nine seconds ago." she stated.  
"How'd you know the exact time?" I asked, she tapped her forehead in response.  
"I'm a psychic type you know. I think better in day, you think better at night, guessing by your species." she said, as if she knew this from the top of her head.  
"Cool." I simply replied.  
"Need any help?" she observed, after I resumed my thinking trance. I nodded my head.  
"I need a better bed, a kitchen, a basement, and some source of entertainment." I listed.  
"Got it. Consider this a welcome gift, from me." Esp said before walking out of the carved door.  
"She's interesting."

* * *

(2) Days later...

"HARLEY! Wake up! You need to stop sleeping in, you'll miss the ceremony!" a voice called, I recognized it as Esp.  
"I'm awake, don't bother me, this bed is comfortable, and I was up all night last night." I uttered, and opened my eyes to Esp.  
"Well, I don't want you to miss this, as it is the most important thing for you, and the mayor of Villa of A."  
"Why is it named that?"  
"Reasons. Just get up, eat something, and meet me in the town square."  
"Ugh." I groaned, watching Esp walk out of the door, as I don't know why she is in my house when I wake up.  
"Eggs will taste good." I deadpanned. I made eggs, ate them, and went to town square.  
" **Now that everyone is here, please come up, Harley!** " a loud speaker announced, and I looked in confusion.  
"Me?"  
"Yes you." someone confirmed. I looked around for somewhere to go, and I saw a Zangoose standing on a podium, so I started that way.  
"Welcome to Villa of A!" the Zangoose welcomed, I shook his hand, and he shook mine.  
"Why am I needed here, other than all of the others?" I asked, gesturing towards the other three dozen Pokemon there were.  
"Because you are new, and we want to welcome you!" he kindly shouted, hoping the others would get the memo and dismiss everyone.  
"Uh..."  
"You're dismissed." he frowned. I leaped from the podium, and was caught by Esp.  
"What do you think you're doing jumping from high places?" she chided.  
"What are you doing catching me?" I bantered.  
"Saving your life, stupid." she said.  
"Well thanks." I leaped from her paws, and was greeted by others, one was named Hawk, he was a Scyther who apparently didn't like honey. I could tell he was going to be one of my best friends. One of the only guys there, too..  
"Hm. I'll make sure I keep my honey away from you. I'm surprised you singled me out, you seemed shy." I conversed.  
"Eh. I just want to meet another guy, not many around here. Four counting you now." he stated. I nodded.  
"Huh. Nice meeting you."

* * *

Heh. I apologize for spazzy text, I wrote this on my iPad, so it didn't do line breaks right. Next time I get on my 'puter, I'll change it. Anyway, post OCs, and check The(HappyTyranid) out, as he Beta'd this, and supplied me with Hawk! So without a doubt... I'm Miplets, Signing Out!


	2. The competition

Hey! I'm here again. I've got some credit to give, as an OC from **SpiritRavenFeather** , as the character that shows up in this chapter is theirs. Anyway. Enough of my rambling, let's read. Or write.

Beta'd by: **TheHappyTyranid**

* * *

Esp was in my house, as usual.  
"How do you always seem to be in my house?" I groaned as I sat up in my bed. Esp was tugging at my arm, trying to get me out of bed.  
"Because of things." Esp answered, and yanked the covers off of my bed, revealing my entire body. (A/N Remember, Pokemon don't wear clothes.)  
"Rumor has it a competition is going on. Who is the strongest double team in town. You going to compete?" I asked Esp after finally getting out of bed.  
"No. I don't like to fight. It's like killing each other for the sake of pride. That's wrong." Esp complained, and left my home.  
"Well I'm entering. I hope Hawk doesn't mind."

* * *

Convincing Hawk wasn't easy.  
"Well, think of it this way. Maybe you'll find a way to get a girl, or overcome your shyness." I conversed as I had pinned the boy to the ground.  
"I know literally all the people in the town, plus, I don't need a girlfriend." he argued.  
"Besides, none of them interest me." he finished.  
"Well, you could win the prize, I don't need it." I said, and this apparently sparked his interest.  
"Really?"  
"What's the prize?  
"A Moltres Plume."  
"I'll let you do that, but if you find it at your door, it wasn't me."  
"If you say so. Now, let's go show everyone how this is done!" I cried, running towards the square, where the mayor was taking teams. I also let Hawk stand up, letting him sigh.  
"Wait. You need to know something." Hawk deadpanned.  
"Hm?"  
"You see, a girl named Raven usually wins battles like these, and I never really fought in them." Hawk said gruffly.  
"Well, she's probably never opened up, and if we exploit the fact that she'll have a person to cooperate with..." I said, putting pieces together.  
"I see where you're going. Let's devise a plan, then beat this competition." Hawk pridefully said, and ran to me.  
"That's what I want to see."  
"Just run."

* * *

 **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET"S GET THIS BATTLE STARTED!"** the loud speaker boomed.  
"I wonder how that new guy will fare."  
"Maybe Hawk will participate. Hehe!"  
"Raven will probably whoop their butts."  
 **"QUIET DOWN! Now, since only eight teams entered, we will have three rounds, the Participation, Semi-Finals, and the Finals."** the voice boomed, and I shuddered.  
 **"With that settled, let's let the first team battle our fifth team, Ellie and Liah versus Raven and uh... it says Raven and Raven..."** the voice boomed again, and Raven walked to the dirt and stone battlefield, a grin on her face. I was surprised. She was a Zorua, and her coloring stood out to me. Shiny Zorua. I recognized it, but was scared of it too. The other two, Ellie and Liah were Plusle and Minun, I guess they were twins.  
 **"Battle, Begin!"** My eyes were mainly focused on how Raven battled. She was a sneaky assassin, I was similar. Hawk, I guessed he was a swift kill, guessing his scythes as hands and speeding run.  
 **"With that, Raven wins!"** I was surprised again, as to how fast that girl ended the battle. She must have been fourteen, she looked about my age.  
 **"You have a fifteen minute intervention."**  
"Did you see that?"  
"Why'd you think Raven went alone?"  
"If Hawky battles, I'll reward him if he wins.. Hehe..."

* * *

Why I heard people talking about Hawk, I didn't know. I asked Hawk how we should beat Raven.  
"Well, she is a behind the back person, with for you is not good. Me, however, should do well. I have eyes like a Hawk, hence the name Hawk." he told, I listened.  
"Well, I haven't battled as an Umbreon yet, but I'll see what I can do." I said while Hawk's expression changed.  
"Wait, you haven't always been an Umbreon?" Hawk asked.  
"I was born an Eevee, then forced to evolve during a five year process..." I said, my voice trailing off.  
"Touchy topic?"  
"Yes..."  
"Where's Espy?" Hawk asked me.  
"I dunno. She really likes showing up in my house, though. Especially when I wake up." I said, not really caring.  
"She likes you you know." Hawk said as if it was nothing. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"How?" I said seriously.  
"Dude, if she is always there to wake you up, she probably loves you. If she was the one to show you around, she probably likes you. If you find Espeon hairs on your sheets, she loves you." Hawk explained.  
"Uh..."  
"You never realized that?"  
"No..."  
"You surprise me."

* * *

 **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET"S GET THIS BATTLE STARTED!"** the loud speaker boomed. Hawk and I were in the dugout, waiting, we were next in battle.  
"You guys come out, and battle!" a voice said on a P.A.  
"You know the plan?" I asked, as Hawk nodded.  
"I still don't remember why I agreed to this." Hawk muttered, and followed me out the door of the dugout.  
 **"The battle between Harley and Hawk versus Jessie and Jean begins!**  
 **"** Jessie seems to be a Miltank, you get her, I'll get Jean, that Poliwag.  
"Affirmative." Hawk darted off.  
"Eat **Shadow Ball!** " I shouted, and launched the attack towards Jean, she was unable to dodge the sudden attack. She fell, but got back up.  
"You'll be drinking my **Water Gun!** " she screamed, and I dodged the barrage of water.  
"I'll split your skull with **Night Slash** " I yelled, and as time seemed to slow down, I leaped towards the Poliwag, and a blade formed on my front left paw. I slashed the blade to Jean's head, and she fell to the ground, unconscious. I wondered how I could preform those attacks, but they were like using **Quick Attack** as an Eevee.  
"How'd you **Dig** me now?" I said to no one, and used the attack on Jessie, who was battling Hawk, who seemed to be doing fairly well.  
"Bloop!" I shouted as I headbutted Jessie from the ground, and she flew to the sky.  
"Good afternoon." Hawk said to me.  
"Likewise. You need something to drink?" I joked, lifting my body from the hole I made.  
"No thanks, I'd like a knocked out Jessie though." he said as Jessie **Body Slam** med me into Hawk. Hawk fell, rose, but I just lay there, devising a sneak attack. I used **Dig** again, and popped up from behind Jessie. I used **Night Slash** again, and she was down for the count.  
"Nice job." Hawk complimented, and looked towards the mayor, the Zangoose I met, and he spoke on the loudspeaker.  
 **"And the victory goes to Harley and Hawk!"** he boomed, though I couldn't care as I was pummeled by a purple blur.  
"Good job!" the blur said to me, I was dizzy, so my vision wasn't exactly that great.  
"Uh.. Who are you?" I asked  
"Esp." the blur said, and I recognized the purple.  
"Oh hi. What are you doing pummeling me?" I asked.  
"Just congratulating you."  
"Can I sleep? I just obliterated two Pokemon."  
"Yes... Can I uh.. nevermind." Esp started, her cheeks red.  
"Finish your sentence." I deadpanned.  
"CanIcomewithyou?" she said swiftly, probably hoping I wouldn't make it out.  
"Just don't make me wake up to you on top of me as I was sleeping." I answered, and headed to my house. I looked for Hawk, but he was nowhere to be seen. He really is shy.  
"While we walk there... I have a question." I said to Esp, who was following my lead.  
"Hm?"  
"Do you... how do I put this..." I stalled, tension building inside of me.  
"Put what?"  
"I'll tell you when I get home."

* * *

Ooh. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I don't have any rope. You'll just have to fall. Anyways, Raven is credit to SpiritRavenFeather, and she is the one to ask if you can use Raven. NOT ME. Get it? Got it? Good. Eh. Despite his sickness, TheHappyTyranid managed to post a chapter to his story, so special shout-out to him, for his dedication. That and he beta-reads this. He's cool. Bleh. Without a doubt, I'm Miplets signing out!


	3. Big Bird of Fireballs!

Hi again! I have more OCs, the bird like ones belong to TheHappyTyranid, and another belongs to a guest, who sadly doesn't have an account. R.I.P. Anyway, Vorpal is Luka(guest)'s but I'm afraid it won't be easy to ask him for use. Blach. Enough of my non-stop rambling, and to the story! Also, this was a draft, and I absolutely am sorry with a heavy heart I couldn't be posting.. I've been caught up in life with a fat list of homework, so I'm not dead. I should have posted that on my profile, but whoops... Never mind that, just enjoy the fact that I'm back! (and the winter-y special...)

TheHappyTyranid: Cue the snowflakes! It's great to be back!

POV:Harley

It really was an odd conversation, when I asked Esp.  
"Here. Let's get this straight and flat. Do you like me?" I urged.  
"W-wel-well," she started  
"I LOVE YOU!" she finished, bursting into tears, presumably of happiness.  
"...I love me too..." I smiled.  
"Not funny, Harley. Not funny. However, do you need some space? I know this is hard to take in, and psychic tells me so."  
"Well, how does a walk around town sound?"  
"Perfect." she answers.

* * *

Our walk wasn't that normal.  
"..." a silence etched our walk, both of us unnerved to talk, the falling snow couldn't make more use for a cover to this.  
"So... how's the weather..?" I started.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a shout from the other side of the street called.  
"Yes. I'm Harley. The one and only." I introduced sarcastically. Esp looked at me with concern. Seconds later, Raven walked over to us, I recognized her by the blue markings all over, something you don't usually remember.  
"Whoa! You aren't mute?" I asked her? She nodded her head yes. Apparently, mutes can make noises, but not speak. Cool!  
"Harley, look out!" Esp ordered, and I looked behind me to see a Shinx. A very pretty Shinx at that. I stood starstruck, until she walked right in to me.

* * *

Vorpal was her name.  
"Hi! I'm Vorpal, pl-pleasure to m-meet y-you." Vorpal said, her voice stuttering.  
"Well, I guess I'm supposed to introduce myself. I'm Harley." I introduce.  
"Hello. I'm Esp. We haven't met." Esp introduced herself, too.  
"W-well... I g-guess this means f-f-farewell..." Vorpal said, her voice trailing off.  
"She's a wonder." I dreamily grin.  
"I'm here you know!" Esp shouted.  
"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! It's just.. I guess I grew up from what I was before. I'm thirteen. I'm supposed to like girls, right?" I ask, not to really anyone.

* * *

That made Esp start thinking.  
She bombarded me with questions like. "What's it like to be boy?", "Is it really true you're supposed to like girls?" "What about homosexuality?", which got me thinking. 'What if I just... did what she wanted? She wouldn't hurt me... right? I might as well submit to her, at least she can be happy, I haven't really got a reason to...'

I did it. For Esp. I kissed her. Out of the blue. The air felt a little cooler now. Esp was stunned. It was just a quick peck on the lips, nothing much.  
"W-what?"  
"Remember, love is an eternal thing that even teenagers can have." I quoted.  
"Okay t-then..." she shook out of her daze, and pulled me close to her.  
"Hi." I said calmly.  
"I love you too." she pulled me in for a kiss. A long, savory kiss. I could swear it was the best thing that happened to me, until Hawk interrupted said "Now Kiss!".  
"I guess this isn't the right time?" he asked.  
"Perfectly great time. What is your need?" I smile, looking at him innocently after pushing Esp off of me.  
"Well, it has to do with my... family. Possibly attacking a massive bird, as well. It'll be some fun. Wanna' join in?" he grinned.

* * *

I asked Esp to go to my house, as I wouldn't want her to get hurt. Not that Hawk would hurt her, just... you know.  
"So, meet my family." Hawk introduced his family, who were all sitting around a table, all of which looking pleadingly at Hawk.  
"Did you get it?" one asked, a Dragonair, specifically.  
"Is that a Plume?" the other asked, a Scizor.  
"No." Hawk deadpanned.  
"You numbskull! Why didn't you get it?!" the Scizor yelled at Hawk  
"Because I didn't know!" Hawk yelled back  
"*sigh*" came from the Dragonair.  
"Anyways, you need to meet the family," Hawk said, gaining his composure again. The sizor looked away for the moment.  
"Harley, the Dragonair is Dove, and the Scizor is my sister, Eagle." Hawk informed, I nodded in response.  
"We are team Air Force." they all said in unison. Including Hawk.  
"So, are you going to go get it again?" Dove asked quietly.  
"I'm going to make sure this numbskull doesn't fail again," Eagle snarked.  
"No, you aren't. You still have dishes to do," Dove deadpanned.  
"Well, let's just beat up that bird and call it a day." Hawk said and pulled me out of the house. I could've sworn I saw something golden fly into Dove's mouth, but that could just be me.  
"Where is this bird?" I ask, and Raven is still behind me. She had been with us that entire time. Interesting.  
"You know where we had the tournaments? It's just a little north of there and you'll be in a mountain where it nests." Hawk says, starting to run, while humming a little song.  
"Raven, you think it'll be easier if you ride on my back? You seem to be falling behind." I offer, and slow a little so Raven can jump to my back and lay there.  
"You're a lady's man, you know that, Harley?" Hawk smirks at me.  
"Not quite. But lets just act like we aren't going to skip time for about 15:00 minutes, okay?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes of running up a mountain later...

* * *

After we broke the fourth wall and found the nest for the big bird, we decided to wait.  
"Raven, you want to get off my back right now? Although I love how fuzzy your fur is, it's a little weird for me." I ask the feline on my back.  
"..." Raven say nothing as she slides off my back, and stands up in a fighting position.  
"Hmm, It's getting kind of late," Hawk said, looking at the sun.  
"Let's sleep, I'll take first watch, and then whenever big bird comes, we all get up and fight it. Till death." I say, unknowing of the creature behind me.  
"Harley, you may want to have a look for a big bird." Hawk says, and unsheathes his scythes.  
"I hope you love a Shadow Ball to the face, big bird." I say, and charge one to throw behind me, but it easily countered by a fireball to me and the Shadow Ball's face.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating, and this is honestly a huge part of the plot. Also, please PM me the OCs, because it's easier for me to credit you, and lalalala. Somewhat of a filler, but you know what? I'm coming back. So yeah. Without a doubt, I'm Miplets signing out

Post Script: I'm sorry for not living up to my standards! I'll try to update once every two weeks.


	4. The Ultimate Plume

I'm going to warn you- this head note is long. You don't need to read it, but it's kinda important for those that are a little ticked at me. So let's start.

First, I had to help someone out of suicide.

That person almost committed suicide because of my best friend!

She loves him, but he is already dating another girl.

I want you to know that I really am trying to provide the chapters, but a life goes before anxiety, I'm afraid. I don't want someone to be sad because the flawless person is looking away from the spotlight. I want them to be happy. I want everyone to be happy, but that happens to be in a precarious position, whereas physical and virtual friends are in conflict. So, if I don't exactly live up to my standards, I'm going to be online everyday, just not writing. I'll answer your PMs, I'll still beta read, (which I can do! PM if you want.) I'll still be me. I just want you all to know that while I'm writing this, if my performance is a little worst than usual, you know why. Sorry to inconvenience the story. On we go to happy stuff!

Good News: I can beta read! I plan on making a FNAF story! Big bird is gonna die! Away we go!

TheHappyTyranid: Yes, a thing like this happened to me, so I feel you man. But still, All the peeps out there; Enjoy the story!

Awakening to a gust of hot air and cold skin is just the way I like my fights.  
"About time you woke up, sleepy head." a voice growled from behind me.  
"Ehh.." I muttered.  
"A Plume is what this one desires." a voice was splitting in three.  
"Not for me. For my... family. I understand that it may not seem so important, but it will be a great sacrifice on my part. I can't bear to pain them anymore! AND FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THEM!" Hawk screamed. Hawk was the one growling behind me. Why is he angry? I look back to see Raven lying on the ground, fainted. I go to her side and assist her to a blocked area.  
"She can't just be using my final plume before the Ultimate Plume in a way that shall depress me." the big bird boomed in its split voice.  
"HEY!" I shouted.  
"What do you want, child?" the bird questioned.  
"I want to make a peaceful transaction. I want to live in a world full of peace! My life is non-existent without time, peace, and happiness! I want you to know that they aren't greedy people, they aren't from the Dark Sid-" I was interrupted from my rant.

"NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL"

"Fine. From the bad side of life, they are rather good people. Hawk is a great example. He has no abnormalities, he loves his team, and he just wants to support them! I can't see why this is so wrong for you! I understand if you could care not, but think realistically: you spawn from ashes over until the end of time. I don't think there's a reason to be keeping these plumes for people who are worthy or something. You're going to get more after you die anyways, so what's the point?" I finished, proud of my speech.  
"Simply saying, you really want me to just give it away because of its quantity?" the bird said, it's voice in one now. I nodded.  
"But why so?"  
"You can give them a little challenge or so, it can't just be free or it wouldn't have value."  
"I see your thoughts." the bird proclaimed.  
"I'm Moltres. I'm glad to give you my final plume. When I give it to you, you may want to kill me. I can get a little out of hand. Charge your most powerful attacks, both of you." he said, his message directed to Hawk and I. I accepted the plume and Moltres erupted in flames, his entire body engulfed in them.  
"MEGAHORN!" Hawk screamed and charged at Moltres, no letup inbound.  
"Eat some delicious Psystrike!" I yelled, thinking of the most delicious bowl of pasta as I fired the attack.  
"..." nothing was heard as a Hyper Beam flew from beyond Hawk and I, straight from the direction of Raven, standing strong on four legs and a blue ring of sparkles floating and disappearing around her.

* * *

POV: Vorpal

I was reading a great book, but then the most sickening cry was heard.  
"Holy Chronicles of Narnia!" I shouted, my body jumping from the startling surprise.  
"Chronicles of Narnia is right, but I pretty sure even Aslan couldn't replicate that noise." a stranger said aloud. All was silent for then.

* * *

POV: Harley

I'm pretty sure I'll need hearing aids now.  
'Grab the Ultimate Plum and view your destiny.' an angelic voice chimed through my head. I did as asked, holding the plume as it was floating majestically over the birds dead corpse. I thought it was amazing looking at the blitzes of fire and magma exploding everywhere, but this was beautiful. The plume had four lashing tentacles that ate the embers, a bulbous bloom in the center, a cord holding it on to Moltres's body, a ton of little sparks flying out from it's body, and a little baby bird in the middle.  
'Grab the chick.' the voice chimed again. I obeyed again, and the little bird called quietly to me.  
"Father?" it called. I looked at Hawk, and he nodded me on. I'm too young to be a father though! I'm not even married! Who would it's mother be then?  
"...yes, son?" I answered from instinct.  
"I want to go home..." it started to cry.  
"We're going home now." I responded upon instinct again. Hawk just smiled. Raven walked up to me and just patted my back. I took hold of the plume and gave the other to Hawk.  
"Do you like the name Sulo?" I asked. I liked the name. It nodded in response.  
"We're going home, Sulo."

* * *

Later, when Harley gets home...

* * *

"Sulo, this is home." I told my little boy.  
"Where's mommy?" he asked.  
"She'll be here soon. Do you want me to go get her? I can bring you along." I asked.  
"Yes sir."  
"Alright. Do you mind if I take you out of your n-" I was interrupted.  
"No sir." he answered. I set the plume down in mid-air and it stood afloat. I put Sulo on my back and went through my door. I walked around the village (considering it's still day time,) and went to the house of Esp.

I didn't expect to see Dove slowly come out of the shadows, and slowly grab the plume. Not the Ultimate Plume, but Hawk's plume. What did she need it for?

* * *

Hey guys, I really hope that your Christmases/holidays turn out well, as mine will do so similarly. I might put something up next chapter that can really help with your relationships to my characters! Also, about my FNAF story, I highly suggest you read it if you're a fan of anthro animatronics. Because they are going to be as anthro as it gets. Hehe. Please review and send me OCs with the form in chapter one, and I kinda need another dude. Also, Sulo is the word "torch" in Croation. Without a doubt, I'm Miplets signing out.

TheHappyTyranid: Cue the snowflakes! Merry Christmas to you all!


End file.
